


A Game of Fire

by VictoriaBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Biting, Collars, Cum shot, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drinking, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Mind Control, One Night Stands, Pegging, anyone want to post suggestions in the comments?, dubcon, idk if thats right, idk what to call this, this will be updated as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlack/pseuds/VictoriaBlack
Summary: A fire demon readies to trick a holy night through unconventional and pleasurable means.Edit 1/9/2019: Fixed some typos and some formatting errors





	1. Chapter 1

The knight was on a groomed steed and polished lapis was inlaid into her and the horse’s armor surrounded by the intricate symbols and imagery of the water goddess Pluvia. She wasted no time in introducing herself, “My name Agullia and the temple of Pluvia believes you have a fire demon infesting your ranks.” Small gasps and outraged cries came from the audience of the town people the Knight had gathered in the square, “I am here to dispel it and protect you from its influences.” Cheers followed the statement and townspeople flocked to the knight to praise and thank her.

“Dame Agullia! Dame Agullia! How has this demon been hurting the town?”

_“I don’t pay taxes maybe?”_

“Have they taken our children’s’ souls?”

_“I have taken a few virginities.”_

“Is it the reason for my failed crops last year?”

_“Ok, I didn’t realize pissing in your crops would be that bad.”_

The Knight answered all the stupid questions with an unneeded seriousness.

Cinvil hated her already. Or he hated her on principle, she was pretty and probably a very nice person in most situations. However, in this situation, she was planning on killing him and making a scene of announcing that fact. With a roll of his eyes, he went back into the pub and continued drinking. He would deal with the knight later.

Cinvil did have to give Agullia credit for admitting why she was here at the very least, that last five knights he dealt with said they were there for simple scouting. Apparently, it was less embarrassing when they left empty-handed. Aquilla was apparently a young and fresh-faced knight who was not yet more concerned with reputation than honestly.

That was nice, she would not be a challenge for him.

It took an hour for the questioning to be done and for the bartender to come back and lecture Cinvil for helping himself to drink while the man was talking to the knight, “I don’t care if you are going to pay for it! It is the principal of the thing, Cinvil!” The old mustached man yelled as his face darkened to the shades of one of his wines.

Cinvil noted how the top of the man’s head reminded him of a shined apple as the man continued while he tried to remember if he had brought enough money to pay. “Pardon me,” Somehow the voice that spoke up suddenly still managed to cut through the man’s shrill shouting, “If there is a problem with pay I will cover it.”

Cinvil turned to see the Knight coming to sit next to him, “Knights of Pluvia are well prepared for travel and it is encouraged that we spend the wealth on helping in any way we can.” Agullia said with a small smile, “Though I am not sure if the sisters or brothers would approve of using my coins to encourage drinking.” She had shed her armor and was now in a simple blue tunic with her goddess’s symbol on the front and brown riding pants tucked into black boots.

Cinvil snorted and the bartender seemed to be lost for words, “Tell them it’s a mercy on the town if I’m drunk so it counts as charity. Besides less sinful than the whores your higher-ups pay with those-”

“Dame Agullia!” The bartender found his words again it seemed, "I am sorry for Cinvil’s behavior-“

"No need to be apologetic. Many have been disillusioned with the temple and for good reason too.” Aqullia said in the most agreeable manner possible to the point Cinvil felt sick.

“But-”

“Why don’t you leave us you old fart?” The bartender bristled, but left with only a quick disclaimer of Cinvil not being of the town, “You could also leave you know?” Cinvil glanced over at the knight, “I am terrible company.”

“Why? You seem to be the only one not worshipping the ground I stand on.” The slightest hint of annoyance slipped into Agullia’s voice and Cinvil perked up at the crack in her perfect knight act, maybe not so fresh-faced after all.

“Fair. Anything you want to talk about?”

“What about yourself? I think I have heard enough about the demon for a while.”

And yet you have invited yourself into learning more, “I will drink to that! Sadly though, a traveling Jack of All Trades who can’t travel cause his ride died last year about sums it up. Been stuck here for a while trying to afford an animal to ride.”

“How is that going?”

“Better since the demon got active a few months ago, most people are too scared to go into the forest so now I get paid to.” Cinvil smirked, “It’s almost a shame you’re going to ruin my business.” Not going to happen, he’d run this scam a few times and the knights never picked up on it, he was one of many travelers who would profit off the locals’ fears and the demon never showed up at the same time he did.

“I honestly expected you to be a lord’s son by the way you dress.” Aqullia motioning to the fine leather boots and coat Cinvil wore over his brown breeches and red shirt, “The stitching on the coat must have cost a small fortune.” Aqullia pointed to the embroidery that decorated the front with fancy vines and plants on the front.

“I have expensive tastes, but most of this I get from lords and ladies who ran into misfortune on the trails and will trade anything they have left for a ride.” Cinvil sighed, that was true much to his displeasure, “Even then I only have a few nice things.”

“I would call you clever if it wasn’t for your habit of going into demon invested forests.” Cinvil turned to make a biting remark but stopped when he realized the knight had leaned in close to him.

She was pretty, not in the way wealthy or young farm hands were with a simple lack of hard work. Aquilla had scars, freckles, and burns all over her face, one scar made he seem like she had a permanent sly smile and one burn had taken the end off her left eyebrow. Her figure was toned and had very few feminine curves to it, not something Cinvil minded, but her confidence and the way she held herself made it hard to not stare.

With her this close though, Cinvil could make out a bit more. For one thing, her blue eyes were glowing and her freckles look slightly blue with a slight glow against her dark skin, signs of her magic being so strong that it leaked out of her was. That was a concern, but nothing Cinvil couldn’t deal with.

The smell of the oils she treated her short hair so it sat in small curls on top he head was intoxicating and the slip of her tunic showed that the lack of figure was due to her padding and the flattening of her chest. Though the padding only did so much to hid it as he breasts seemed to be trying to escape from the confines of the tight binding.

“Up here.” Cinvil realized that not only had he been staring, but he had been staring down her cleavage. A bright red face shot up to look at Aqullia in embarrassment.

“Sorry I was distracted.”

Aqullia crossed her legs and smiled in a more cheeky way than her previous knightly charm had suggested she was capable off, “Don’t be.” She dismissed with a waved of her hand, “Several other knights have told me that there is a traveling Jack with a fondness for knights, I’m a bit excited to meet you too be honest.”

Aqullia moved her hand to Cinvil’s knee, “There aren’t many who realize that there are so many loopholes to a vow of chastity, so it is not often I get to have fun.” Her hand moved to his hand and then up her wrist as he spoke, her dark skin a striking contrast to his pale skin.

Oh, this made it so much easier.

“Well, I’m here to please.” Cinvil leaned forward with a smile, “Have you gotten a room yet?”

“No, not yet.” Aqullia took her hand from his wrist a twilled one of his strawberry curls around her finger.

“Why don’t you share mine for a bit?”

“I would be my pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It did not take long for them to both head to the inn and sneak into Cinvil’s room with one of Aqullia’s packs.

It took even less time for her and his clothing tossed to the floor as they made their way to the bed. The lack of foreplay was a bit sad but normal for knights.

The newfound lack of clothing did let Cinvil see he was happily right about the padding hiding Aqullia’s breasts. It even gave his a bit of excitement to realize they were bigger than he expected with how well they were bound. Still a lack of curves, but the knight muscles were better in Cinvil’s mind and it was not like his own body was that impressive. He was toned, but still skinny and weak looking to the untrained eye and when the two stood next to each other Aqullia had few inches on him.

Well, it was not as if the knights could be picky in partners and he was not turning down the naked knight stretched out on his bed. His dick was certainly not planning on doing so.

That and sex would be the best way to get his weaker fire-based magic past her strong water magic barriers. Then it was a simple matter of controlling her to leave the town. He had done this before, he can do it again.

However, the fun could not begin yet, “So Aqullia,” Cinvil lay down next to her, “What’s you loophole of choice? Sheaths?” Sheaths were an attempt by some inventor to help prevent unwanted pregnancy, but they sadly did not work. However as they covered one’s dick, Knights whose vows mentioned “the skins of manhood and the inside of womanhood may not touch” or something equally stupid, jumped on that loophole. The gay ones were lucky that they didn’t have to wait.

Aqullia stoked Cinvil’s hair as his hand wandered downwards to try getting started, “I feel that loophole to be on unstable grounds.” She gripped her hair and moaned as he started to rub his fingers against her clit, “You have taken men before correct?”

Cinvil sighed, that would make it harder. “I prefer to take and not be taken, but I assume you like the use of harness?” Aqullia nodded excitedly and went to get the bag and pulled out the harness with its dildo to show Cinvil. As she got closer he could make more out. It was a fine piece of work, the leather harness was high quality and the inside what ribbed to pleasure the clit and an interior black dildo was positioned to move within the whoever wears it.

However the dildo that was Cinvil’s part to deal with was far more interesting, it looked like it was made of glass. Cinvil has heard glass dildo were popular among nobles, but it seemed too delicate for a knight. Aqullia caught him staring, “Glass is easier to clean.” Cinvil nodded, it was not too big and nothing he couldn’t take, but he needed to be able to leave something in her.

“Fine, but I want something too.” Cinvil pouted a bit for effect as he spoke, “Your vows did not mention anything about your mouth did it?” Cinvil leaned forwards and licked the skin in front of him, trailing up towards her breasts, “It seems like a fair trade?”

Aqullia pushed him back onto the bed, “Clever little thing, aren’t you?” She dropped the jar of oil onto his chest, “Want me or do you wish to prepare yourself?”

“I think you can take the lead here.” Aqullia pressed him firmly down with her hand and pushed apart his legs with her knees as she got onto the bed. Slipping the harness on as she moved with the utmost of skill. Cinvil would be lying if he said the sight of her with the harness did not cause a few twitches to come from his happily hardening member.

“I would love to.” She continued to place herself between his legs and lied the dildo on top his stomach, he had to admit it looked bigger against his slight frame. Or maybe it was due to it being so much closer to him, “Just relax.”

“Well, I haven’t done this exact thing-” Before Cinvil could continue his face was forced into her chest and he quickly took up his expected role. Twirling his tongue around the nipple and then scrapping it lightly with his teeth he earned a soft moan from above to spur him on. While he brought one hand up to deal with the neglected breast he felt oiled fingers reach between his legs.

Before he could say anything, one slipped inside and quickly began curling to fasten the process of getting to the real fun. It was nothing he could not handle, but it still caused him to take a sharp intake of breath in surprise at the suddenness, “Bit of warning would be nice?” Cinvil muttered as he went to work to leave a hickie in revenge.

She covered his mouth in response to the attempt. "Warning,“ Aqullia said with a hint of a smile as another finger slipped in leaving Cinvil gasping as she went to scissoring and stretching him immediately, "Now let me get a bit more comfortable.”

Aqullia took hold of Cinvil’s waist and twisted them around so he was sitting on top of her with the dildo still hard against his stomach. She was leaning against the wall and looking at Cinvil like a predator toying with its prey. Cinvil did not like how much more exposed he felt in this position with Aqullia staring at his weeping head. He tried to change his position but was quickly denied.

Aqullia’s hands tightened on his waist, “Stay like that,” One hand going back to continue stretching him, causing him to keen slightly at the movement inside of him, “I like seeing you flushed and embarrassed.” The other hand pushing Cinvil up so the dildo was aligned with her fingers and his entrance, “And this will be the best way to move while seeing your reactions.”

“You only stretched me for seconds!” Still, the idea of such a quick penetration made the pressure in his stomach tighten. He was not sure if he was always into rough sex or if many knights with more interest in getting off and made him get into it. But there was something enjoyable about be forced down being used like a toy.

“You’ll be fine.” Fingers were withdrawn and the tip was experimentally pushed against his entrance getting a small squeak out of him, “My fingers were easily accepted so will this be to.”

“Wa-” Aqullia thrust up suddenly and Cinvil sentence was cut off and nearly collapsed if not for the help of Aqullia’s hands to keep him steady. She hadn’t gone all the way, but the sudden penetration still left Cinvil gasping and moaning, “Bitch…” However the sudden stream of pre-cum show he was very much not in pain.

Aqullia hummed and started thrusting gently to easy Cinvil down to the hilt. The dildo was strangely cold, but not as hard and unyielding as he expected from the glass. It still made him feel stretched and full though as it eased into him though and he found himself unable to form words. “Nnggghhh….” Cinvil moaned as he shut his eyes to drown in the pleasure.

He really wasn’t as ready for this as he thought, it had been too long since he had fucked or been fucked.

“You are very cute.” Aqullia’s hand stroked Cinvil’s cheek as she spoke. Another thrust and Cinvil was down to the hilt with a long moan from both parties. Hid dick bobbed and leaked obscenely between them. “It makes me want to-” Aqullia stopped herself from speaking and pushed Cinvil on his back without warning.

Cinvil whimpered at the sudden change of position, “Make up your mind and stop moving around!” His complaints were met with deaf ears Aqullia pulled his ankles onto her shoulders and began moving while trying different angles. Cinvil rutted into the thrusts and moaned in pleasure as his gut grew tight and hot. He went to stroke himself, but Aqullia swatted his hand away leaving him aching.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for with her thrusts and Cinvil arched his back with a wail of pleasure. Aqullia smiled and went down to bite and suck on Cinvil’s neck as she began to hammer into Cinvil with an unfair accuracy, leaving him moaning and begging for more, “Harder! Please!”

With Aqullia so close to his ears Cinvil could now make out her own pants and moans from the harness’s ribbing and internal dildo. There were also little words of praise and instructions.

“Good boy.”

“Lift your hips.”

“Beg.”

Cinvil moaned and tried focusing on holding on longer than her. He needs to penetrate her to sneak his magic past, but she was making it so hard and at this point, he was going to cum before anything could happen. Another expert strike tossing that thought out of his head and Cinvil started thinking about how he would not mind sleeping with Aqullia a few times before she was gone.

Cinvil was clearly not the only person enjoying himself, Aqullia was biting her bottom lip and would sometimes close her eyes and bury her head into Cinvil’s shoulder with a particular load moan. Her thrusts were beginning to get sloppy, but she still hammered into him without mercy.

She began to lift Cinvil’s hips so she could angle better, soon leaving Cinvil feeling like she wanted to bend him in two. However the angle was, in fact, better, Aqullia could not seem to miss and it felt like she was getting deeper than should be possible, leaving Cinvil to cry out in pleasure and grip onto his sheets.

Then Aqullia hammered the final nail in the coffin, her hand taking hold of his dick and pumping Cinvil in time with her thrusts. Cinvil would have felt embarrassed about the noise that came out of his mouth if he did not want to cum so much, “Please-!”

Before he could finish speaking he finally released and due to the angle that Aqullia had put him in his seed splattered across his face. Shame was quick to take hold of Cinvil, but Aqullia gave him no second to recover or wipe himself as she continued. Her thrusts became more erratic and she seemed to struggle with staying steady.

Cinvil was too tired to do anything, but feel what was happening. He vaguely noted that he felt wet between his legs, not oily, but wet. He wasn’t bleeding so what was that? Did Knights of Pluvia now excrete water? He was not able to pursue this line of thought as Aqullia continued to use his exhausted body to reach her own climax, seemingly spurred on with the little moans she could still get out of him

A loud cry and Aqullia nearly collapsing on top of him, only stopping herself just in time with her elbows, signaled her orgasm. She took no time in getting back up and taking hold of Cinvil’s hair to force his head back at an angle, “You look good like that, cum covered and your magic glowing behind your eyes.”

The sudden mention of his eyes woke Cinvil out of his daze.

She knew.

She knew he had fire magic.

Aqullia also seemed to her mistake, before he could properly react his hands were pinned over his head and her other hand covering his mouth, “Shit.” Cinvil tried to fight back but Aqullia’s eyes glowed brightly with magic and a few mutter words caused his limb felt like weights. She smiled and let go of him, not that it mattered much.

He was completely paralyzed.

But her magic shouldn’t be this strong!

He should be able to at least crawl away at the very least!

And yet.

He was at the mercy of the knight hunting him.

He was going to die.

“Sorry, while you were clever in hiding I was able to find you.” Aqullia said as she pulled out of him and started to take off her harness just before heading out of his sight, “You were the only traveler that was at every fire demon scene, even if you were not the first or last, and as I said:” He heard the harness drop to the floor, “I heard about how willing you were about sleeping with knights. Often just before they choose to leave suddenly, without even knowing themselves.”

Cinvil heard her move through her bag, but was unable to turn his head, the most movement he had was to close his eyes and shake in fear of what was coming.

Aqullia continued to speak, “Using one’s own bodily fluid to sneak your weaker magic past strong defenses is brilliant!” Cinvil’s blood ran cold as he heard the sound of a blade being taken out of its sheath, “As you can tell it inspired me, though I had to uaw Pluvia’s holy water and magic to freeze it on top of my glass toy.”

Cinvil kept his eyes closed and waited for it all to end. The feeling of a blade against his throat to arrive was still unpleasant and frightening even without the weight.

And yet he was still alive a few minutes later.

The feeling of a hand on his cheeks caused his to open his eyes in shock. Aqullia was above him and watching his face with curiosity, her thumb rubbing under his eyes. She was wiping something off-

Cinvil realized how wet his cheeks felt, he wasn’t aware that he was crying.

“You are crying.” Aqullia looked at her wet fingers as she spoke, “And you are scared.” Aquilla seemed confused and continued searching his face, “I did not know demons were capable of that.”

Cinvil stared at her. He knew knights were cut off from the rest of the world, but did they not know anything? “Why are you doing that?” Aqullia asked looking into his eyes.

Cinvil couldn’t deal with this situation anymore. It was stressful and terrifying ans a holy knight wanted him to explain why he had emotions. Cinvil started laughing like a madman, only getting “I don’t want to die. It’s that obvious?” between laughing, before breaking down crying. He was terrified. He couldn’t even try to bring up any of his typical confidence. He just did not want to die.

It wasn’t fair.

He had never anything, besides exist.

The knife was gone and Aqullia was back to searching her bag. Cinvil was still too stuck in his own fear to think about that development.

He barely noticed Aqullia coming back and only looked at was she was doing when he felt her lift up one of his hands and put something around his wrist. It looked like a stone manacle, another one was placed on his other wrist. A few words and a glow of magic caused runes to glow and a string of light to connect the two into manacles. A collar with glowing runes was put on his neck, with only a slight check to see if it wasn’t too tight for him to breath.

The items began to drain him of his magic without warning. His mind going into unconsciousness as he weakens.

Aqullia sat on the bed and stroked his hair as he passed out, “You don’t need to die,” She pulled him next to her, “But you can’t be free either,” Cinvil heard one last thing before the world went black, “So I will keep you as mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Aquilla's and Cinvil's partnership is not a smooth ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rolls in 7 months late*
> 
> I rewrote this five times and this is the third or fourth version of how the story could have gone and I'm still not happy, but this is more of a transition than anything and perfection is an illusion made by the publishing industry to make younger writers feel bad. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Cinvil followed Aquilla out of the inn and into the stables without resistance or a word. Since waking there had only been a few curt orders from Aquilla and checks to see if the manacles and collar were strong enough. Through the checks, orders, and dressing into old riding cloths Cinvil had not offered a word in response. All their interactions were cold and distant as they dress and left the room, the friendly air from yesterday was nowhere to be seen. 

However, distant was far better than cruel or controlling manner regularly associated with knights and their familiars.

It was early, even for a farming village, as Aquilla fetched the horse from the stables. There was a light fog still lazily hanging on the ground and the chill in the air was biting at both of them. It was early enough that no one would see them leave and the only knowledge of why they left would be the note Aquilla left for the innkeeper. No angry mobs for him to see, but no adoring crowds for her to enjoy. An odd choice for a knight, "You are not waiting for the village to wake up?" he said without thinking, regretful of the action as soon as he heard himself break the silence.

"Oh, so that collar has not taken your ability to speak." Aquilla mutter as she finished strapping her saddlebag and went to pick up Cinvil's to join it, "And no, I would rather be on the road sooner than the villagers would allow." She did not turn to face Cinvil as she placed the last bag, "Do you need help getting on the horse?"

Cinvil shook his head and bit his tongue to prevent it from speaking out of turn again. It was easy enough to slide in the back of the saddle with Aquilla sliding in front him, though wrapping his arms around her unarmored middle was uncomfortably familiar. Soon enough the horse was heading far away from the village to places unknown with the two of them on its back.

The ride started in silence, but close to a half an hour in Aquilla had apparently had enough, "With that mouth of yours I highly doubt you have nothing to say, so speak what is on your mind." Cinvil judged her tone as being more bored than annoyed and took that as a good sign, keeping the knight happy and more importantly pleasant to him for as long as possible would be in his best interest. 

However Cinvil truly had nothing to say as the fear of his new situation plagued his mind, but he forced himself to speak one question on his mind with enough force to be heard, "I do not know what I am allowed to say."

Aquilla tensed in front of him for a second and after a few seconds of silence she responded leveled but tense, "I will tell you when you have crossed a line." 

Cinvil would have preferred a clear warning, but he supposed he had to take what he was given as questions began to form, "Where are we going?"

"I have not decided yet, either we shall go to Pluvia's central temple to wait for a new mission or the port city of Curtana to talk to an old friend." Cincil nodded and rested his forward against Aquilla's back as a headache grew and the collar's magic drain wore on him. He was familiar with the rough location of both and they were both a distance, but on similar paths for half the journey. 

"Old friend?" Cinvil closed his eyes as the headache grew, not really thinking about if that question was crossing a line.

"We were both raised by the temple as children, but as teens she found a coven to take her in and I was taken in as a squire. She knows more about magic that is not from Pluvia's blessing and I have questions that I think she will be able to answer." A bit of amusement snuck into the plain teacher voice as she continued, "She has always been quite smart." The story of children raised by the temple going on different paths was common in many places, though such a dramatic divergence was not so common. Witches and the various temples tended to not get along, but they did not despise each other completely. Just mostly.

"Are the questions related to me?"

"That is of no concern to you." Gone was the amusement and instead right back to distent and now slightly annoyed. Which meant that was a yes, but also one of the lines he may not cross. Cinvil repressed a shudder of what crossing a line could mean and now carefully thought of some other question to gauge what would be allowed.

The headache was increasing to the point it began to feel like a nail was being hammered into his forehead and the water magic radiating off Aquilla was not helping it, "How... How is this going to work?"

"How is what going work?" Just confusion, not annoyance that was good. 

"Me as your familiar, there is in fact a list of questions that you need to address. I am fire based and you are given power from Pluvia, a water goddess, a strange mix to say in the least. Are you planning on binding me to an item? Do I get to keep my mind? What… _services_ do you want from me?" Cinvil felt sick as he listed all his concerns with the fear forcing the questions out, knowing that even a good answer would still be bad for him. 

Aquilla hesitated just long enough for the fear of the answer to settle in. With a sigh she answered, "While I serve Pluvia it does not mean fire magic is blocked from me. I am more than capable of using minor fire magic without your help, however I will have to discover most of the answers to those questions as I learn more about you." 

That was as close to a nonanswer Aquilla could have given without Cinvil throwing himself off the horse and taking his chance with death.  The headache had stopped increasing and instead remained steady with a steady pulse of pain being present. Cinvil frowned as his brain tried to process the pain and fear in an effort to come up with more to say , he succeeded in one thought, "It is going to rain soon."

"How do you know?" Aquilla sounded surprised, but not doubtful. She even slowed down the horse and turned slightly around to look at Cinvil.

"Headache. They are not normally this bad though." They had always been more like talking to someone annoying for too long, now it was like rats were trying to dig out of his skull.

"Does that mean it is a large storm?" Aquilla asked, but Cinvil could only offer confused grunt as he gave up on thinking, "I will take that as a yes and head towards shelter." Cinvil nodded into her back and tried to drift off from the pain into a half asleep dream haze as Aquilla directed the horse. He soon discovered that the fear of the future lead to unpleasant daydreams and increased the desire to try jumping off their ride and trying to run away.

By the time they reached a cave the rain was already drizzling lightly as darker clouds rolled towards them and roads became muddier. Cinvil's mind was cloudy due to the pain and fear running through his mind, yet his limbs felt so heavy as the collar's weight felt like it was choking him. 

Aquilla slid off the horse and without the support Cinvil fell off after her, just barely landing on his feet and even then quickly gave up standing. Ignoring the mud soaking through his pants he just sat on the ground and waited for the world stop moving around him. Aquilla looked down at him and frowned slightly and for a second Cinvil thought she looked concerned, "Stay here and rest while I make sure it is safe." Cinvil nodded as Aquilla went deeper into the cave with the horse.

As she left the headache lessened slightly, though the drain and fear was still prevalent and Cinvil still had wild panic fuelled thoughts racing through his head. 

Mainly that he needed to run.

Which the still functional part of the brain told him was a terrible idea, but it was tempting as adrenaline flowed through him. Managing to get to his feet his fear and exhaustion addled mind urging him with all sorts of reasoning.

If the headache lessened with distance then perhaps so would the drain from the collar.

Aquilla might soon lock his mind away from him, preventing him from attempting in the future.

He might not have the chance to try again in the future.. 

She might not be prepared for him to try to soon.

As his mind rationalized, his feet began to move.

"Cinvil." Aquilla's voice sounded behind him and on instinct he went to run forward as he felt her hand reached for him. Successfully taking hold of the back of his clothing Aquilla pulled him back and Cinvil landed straight in the rocks and mud, "Please do not be an idiot and just follow me." She sounded very annoyed now. The headache was back and stronger than ever as he blankly stared at Aquilla as more of the mud seeped into his clothing. 

With a sigh she dragged him out of the mud and into the cave.

Soon the cave opened into a massive cavern with large pools littering the floor, curtains covering the entrances of the dug out rooms lined one wall and roughly shaped stables along the other. In the makeshift stables the horse was already resting, free of its bags and the saddle, sitting on its side, beside it. The cave was a wealthy guild's hidden lodgings, a guild who was not home to object to who used it.

Suddenly Cinvil was dropped into one of the large steaming pools, leaving him spluttering as he dragged himself to the edge. Aquilla started to undress as Cinvil panicked in the water, ignoring him due to the water only just being at chest level a fact it took him an embarrassingly long time. Once her skin was bare Aquilla joined Cinvil in the pool and stretched herself while allowing the buoyancy of the water to let her float. Leaning back into the water Aquilla closed her eyes and relaxed, "Cinvil, I believe you are fully capable of undressing yourself for a bath."   

Cinvil blinked at her as her words sunk into his still sleepy brain, once finally registering he attempted to tug off his clothes. Everything under his belt came off easily but once his shirt went over his head the sleeves tangled themselves. He stared blankly at them and attempting to tug them apart succeeding in make them tighter.

His splashing caught the knight's attention. Retrieving a dagger from her discard clothing, Aquilla cut through the shirt, freeing Cinvil quickly and effectively, though destroying one of his prized items. Cinvil stared blankly at the ruins of his shirt as they floated down to the bottom of the pool, "My head hurts…" Cinvil was certain that if it was not for the natural bouncy of the water he could be on his knees if he could even exert that much energy.

Aquilla seemed to finally notice her companion's addled state and lifted his chin to get him to lean back slightly so she could search his face, looking more concerned by the second. "I think your problem is more complicated than a simple headache," Taking hold of his elbows Aquilla lead Cinvil to a ledge to sit and placed her hand on his forehead, while muttering detection spells and growing increasingly concerned, "Cinvil, have you felt like this before? Are you causing this?"

"Why would I choose to feel like shit?" Cinvil wanted to punch himself as soon as he heard how rude he sounded to the knight who held his life in her hands.

"So you are not lowering your magic?" Moving the hair out of his eye Aquilla looked deep into his eyes searching for something as he shook his head, "Shit." Placing her hand over his heart she channeled healing magic into him, causing his mind to clear slightly, "Cinvil has this ever happened to you before?"

Cinvil leaned his head back onto the edge of the pool and closed his eyes as the headache came back and the few lights that there were hurt his eyes, "No."  He should be panicked, at a certain point he would die if his magic got too low, but everything hurt too much to focus. Cinvil had to trust that Aquilla could deal with this.

What a terrible predicament.

Cinvil heard some splashing and felt Aquilla rearrange him, but did not bother to open his eyes to avoid the increased pain. However, when she had moved his legs to hug her waist did cause him to look to see what she was doing. He found her own face inches away from his, "Cinvil, I need to force your body to produce more magic and I will decrease the manacles' drain on you." Cinvil nodded hesitantly not seeing any problem with that, "From what little I know of you I have noticed one thing that seems to cause you to produce a lot of magic in a short amount of time and I want your permission to try-"

"Do what you want." Cinvil's magic was fading too fast to worry and he suspected he knew where this was going, no reason to procrastinate. "Please, just help me." Cinvil leaned into Aquilla's shoulder and closed his eyes, only flinching slightly as she began to rub his inner thighs, reminding himself the he had expected this to happen eventually.

At least right now he and his pleasure was the main focus, he might not get that again.

One hand travel up to his chest, circling over Cinvil's chest while nail's gentle scrapped over his nipples to tease them to attention. The other hand went down, playing with the head and then moving back to gently squeeze and play with the rest of him. Even with such little attention given so far he was already getting hard and whimpering into Aquilla's neck, despite the exhaustion he had felt for the past few hours.  

Aquilla noticed his immediate reactions, "Good boy, just relax." The praise caused shivers down his spine and caused his entire body to tense as his body waited for more. Aquilla noticed, "Did you like that? I can do more to make you moan." The smirk was obvious in Aquilla's voice, but as her gentle playing with his balls became rougher he had no desire to complain as he squeaked and arched in a pleased shock. The roughness almost made things feel right and it was easier to immerse himself in the pleasure.

Just pleasure and none of the associated baggage of the situation.

The hand left his chest and went to his head to move it back so Aquilla could bit into the parts of his neck not hidden by the collar and leave bruises up to his ear. Once leading herself to Cinvil's ear she chewed on his lobe and tugged it playfully while stopping her caressing, "I asked, do you like that? I need an answer before I can continue." Her breath against his ear made him shiver as she fully dropped the restrictions that her holy knight title imposed and embraced her own pleasures.

It made Cinvil feel more relaxed around her, despite her rougher treatment. It felt more familiar. 

Cinvil's face heated up and his throat clogged with incoming shame of what he was going to say, "Yes, please give me more. Please." He opened his eyes to see Aquilla staring at him again and as he stared back at her she kissed him gently on the forehead before going back to work as his dazed brain tried to make sense of the kiss. It was gentle and nice. 

Aquilla was apparently happy to oblige as she took hold of him and let her thumb play with the head and her fingers trace the veins. Aquilla began to mutter spells and as Cinvil watched the water raised in thin tendrils and a layer of water slinking up his body. Cinvil tried to break away, but Aquilla held him as the water continued to climb and whispered reassurances to him, succeeding in getting him to freeze in place as her breath on his ear caused him to shiver.

The layer of water climbed, caressing up his waist and reaching over his chest. The tendrils held his arms in place to prevent Cinvil from flinching away again, but other curled around his neck to stroke his face in a comforting manner.

It was not sexual per say, but still all the attention and care was still intoxicating in its own way and Cinvil whimpered as it all made his mind cloudy in a far nicer manner than it had. He relaxed back into the water and Aquilla's hold and let both continue. Wrapping her entire hand around him with gentle stroking Aquilla went back to teasing his neck while her other hand pulled his hair to expose more of Cinvil's neck from under his collar so she could attack with playful nips.

Aquilla stroked him as her water simulated every inch of his chest and her mouth found every sensitive spot on his neck while he could only whimper and beg as she played him. The water began to pay far more attention to his chest and soon his nipples were hard and sensitive just in time for Aquilla's mouth to find them.

Gasping, Cinvil arched his back and rested his head against the edge of the pool to stare at the ceiling while biting back moans. He would not last much longer and Aquilla was determined to make sure of that.

A bite right over the center of his chest and he was done.

Digging his nails into the rocky side of the pool, he bite his lip hard enough for it bleed as he prevented himself from screaming as he came.

Aquilla backed away slightly and Cinvil was able to slide back into the pool completely, though Aquilla caught him before his head could go under. Holding his chin she looked into his eyes again, slowly smiling down again, "There is that lovely red again, so I do believe your magic is strong once again."

Cinvil stared up at her and nodded back, his brain still happily numb and basking in the kind smile. Aquilla picked him up and placed him back fully on the ledge lining the pool and pulled herself up on the edge of the pool next to him, "I have decreased the drain of your collar, but I do not think that was the root of this problem so we will have to stay vigilant and monitor your condition." Aquilla kicked at the water frowning at the ripples, "Are you sure nothing similar to this has happened before?"

Cinvil drew his knees to his chest letting himself relax, "I would be able to remember a near death experience," Remembering who he was speaking to Cinvil added to his statement in the hope of it sounding like friendly banter and not rude retort, "Or at least I would hope so. Right, Mistress?" He hoped that would be enough, but he was not sure and his brain tried to come up with others way to smooth over his mistakes.

The splashing from Aquilla's mindless kicking paused and Cinvil feared he had not managed to cover his mistake.

Then  Cinvil came up with another way to make Aquilla happy.

"Cinvil, I do not-" Before Aquilla could continue, Cinvil placed himself between her legs and quickly found his neck trapped between her thighs as she glared at him, "What are you doing?"

Cinvil was sure that the last time he was in this situation it was under much more entertaining circumstances, right now he was struggling to breathe and mostly scared, "I was repaying you," He remembered to add on to that quickly, "Mistress?"

Aquilla flinched and let go of Cinvil's neck, "Do not call me that and I _do not_ want repayment _from you_." Her voice and eyes were filled with barely disguised disgust and with that, she stood up and picked up her clothing to disappear behind one of the room's curtains with it.

Cinvil stayed in the water feeling confused and disgusted with himself, the feeling of being dirty in a way that was not just the dirt on his skin.

He should find soap. 

If he scrubbed his skin raw he might feel better.

It worked in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I think I am mixing too much plot in my porn and that is another reason this is taking too long, but I do like a bit of angst. 
> 
> I also want to ask a question to those who got here: Do you think erotica writers are better off on twitter, tumblr or somewhere else? 
> 
> I want to have a social media platform to interact with people between chapters, but I do not where would be best. So why not leave it to readers to decide where they would like to interact?
> 
> Now time to work on the next chapter so it doesn't take another 7 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr, because of the ban.
> 
> A few fun facts are I changed the spelling of Aquliia’s name midway and both characters are vaguely inspired by the phone game Summoner’s War which I played while horny which is why we are here now. 
> 
> I live off of interaction and feedback.
> 
> ~Also there will be other chapters, but I don't understand how AO3 works~


End file.
